Perfect Two: The Search
by Blue-and-Green-Flames-Are-MINE
Summary: This is the sequel of 'Perfect Two'. It's about the search of Kaoru's real family. It's still ButchXKaoru!
1. Dreams

**This is the sequel! If no one will review then I'll delete this story. So let's begin the story!**

* * *

**Kaoru's POV**

Me and Koishite went back inside the castle and he left me to his room and I went to mine. I smiled and said to myself," Today is a wonderful day. Maybe tomorrow will be amazing." Then I drifted to sleep.

**Dreams that seems to be real**

_I opened my eyes and I was in the plane where my family died. I looked to see if I was dreaming and said," Please pinch me if I'm dreaming." Someone pinched me and I looked beside me and saw Shou._

_" Kaoru,you ok?" I nodded and smiled whatever happened was just a dream. Horror struck me and remembered Koishite. That means he's not alive? I laid down and thought of everything in my dream. _

_" Attention,we are about to land on Forest-Monster Island. Please hold onto your seat belts." I looked confused,' Forest-Monster Island? I thought we were going to Mexico.' The plane landed and me and my family went down. We walked through the woods and we stopped near a cottage._

_" Kaoru? Please listen." I looked at my mother and listened to what she was going to say." We are not your real family. You never had brothers. You have to find your family before its too late." Mom touched my shoulder and everything around me disappeared except the cottage._

_" What do you mean?" I said to myself. The cottage door flew open and I saw a 30 year old woman and a 36 year old man. The woman was holding a baby. Her hair was raven colored and she was very fragile. The woman saw a flamingo and placed the baby there. The woman and the man cried,but before the flamingo flew. I saw a name tag with my name on it. _

_Everything disappeared and I fell on my knees. I was the baby. Those people were my parents._

**Awoken**

I opened my eyes and cried. I never cried after my foster family's death. Now I know my real parents are alive.

* * *

**This is all I can do. Like I said,if no one's gonna review. I'll delete this story.**


	2. What Happened to My Family?

**I will continue updating this story because two reviewers reviewed. So let's begin!**

* * *

**In the Dining Room**

**Kaoru's POV**

I can't get that dream out of my head. I have to find my real family before it's too late.

" Kaoru? You okay? You didn't touch your food yet." Miyako asked and I blinked twice,then sighed. I got a spoonful of spaghetti and I ate it.

" Kaoru,you should tell us what's wrong." Koishite asked,worried. I nodded sadly and told all of them about my dream. The boys froze and practically fainted. Us girls got confused why they fainted. After 10 minutes they woke up.

" Kaoru,those people where," Bash gulped and continued." Executed out of this world." My eyes widened and sadness went out,tears came out then sadness changed to anger. I glared angrily.

" Why did you kill them?!" I hissed and Momoko and Miyako got scared a bit.

" We didn't kill them. 1000 years ago..." Blake said then we went to a memory..

_* Flashback*_

_After Kaoru was born,two people went into the war and went separate ways,the man went into the vampires while the woman went into the werewolves. The werewolves and vampires were in war to see who was the strongest of them all to see who would be the leader. The werewolves went into the battle field and saw the vampires. The wolves growled while the vampires hissed._

_" Werewolves will win! So give up!" Breaker's grandfather yelled. Butch's grandfather just laughed and yelled back," Wrong! We vampires will win! You give up!"_

_" So it is war.." Breaker's grandfather mumbled then howled. The war began. What the vampires and werewolves don't know was that the two people were mated and they never fought. _

_" Stop!" The man yelled and everyone stopped. _

_" What is it,Saske?" The leader hissed and saw a wolf beside him." Kill that wolf beside you. NOW!" He shook his head and the woman said," Why can't the wolves and vampires work together in peace? Saske and I are mated." The wolves and vampires widened their eyes._

_" Then we will live in peace,after 1000 years we will change the leader. For this 1000 years,the vampires will rule then after 1000 years the wolves will rule. Do we have that decision?" Breaker's grandfather said and Butch's grandfather nodded. Then there was peace for years._

_* End of_ Flashback*

" You didn't tell me why my family is executed!"

" The leaders didn't accept that the vampires and wolves would mate so they were executed. We don't know what happened to them,me and my brothers were born 500 years ago. Our parents just told us about it." Blake said.

" Same with us." The RRBZ said in unison.

" But my foster mother told me t-to find them. Or it would be too late." I looked down and a hand touched my shoulder.

" Then we will find them." I looked up and Koishite gave me an assuring smile." Let's go start our journey." When we were about to leave. Miyako and Momoko screamed Wait.

" Don't we need to pack our clothes?"

" And food?" We sighed and went to our rooms to pack.

* * *

**This is all I can do. Sorry for short. I'm in a hurry,I have only two hours to us the laptop. Thanks if you review and read this! XD**


	3. Important message for everyone!

**I got a message from a fellow writer lazylollipop girl and saw more note and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.  
I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.**

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html  
: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /  
: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml  
: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.  
-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come darlings lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!


	4. Where are they?

**Even though SOPA is back,I'll continue updating to show my ideas. I'm not a fun person,but I'll do anything to let reviewers read my stories no matter what. So let's begin!**

* * *

**Daiki's POV**

After packing clothes and food or blood,me,my brothers,and sister-in-laws started to fly while Kaoru and my BFF's turned into a werewolf.

" Race ya! Who gets to a far away lake first will have the fist steak!" Kaoru ran very fast while the boys ran after her groaning. I smirked and yelled," Race ya! Who gets there first will be the first to get blood!" I flew so fast that they froze then shook their heads and flew after me! I laughed and saw Kaoru and flew beside her.

" So you get the first steak and I get the first blood!" I yelled because it was hard to hear anyone when we were racing.

" Yeah! So what's our bet when we get there?!" Kaoru yelled with a deep voice. I shrugged and imagined a light bulb appeared on my head.

" I know! Let's play truth or dare with the others!" Kaoru nodded and we were about 6000 miles away from the castle. I snickered,' Dad's gonna be very angry why we were gone for so long.' I heard a howl of pain and stopped flying. I landed beside Kaoru and said," Kaoru! What's wrong?!" She sweating and the others came to her side.

" Butch!" Butch looked at me." Get water! A lot of water!" And he disappeared. I began using my powers to why Kaoru was sweating very hard. I entered her head and I screamed. Everything went dark...

* * *

**Takeshi's POV**

Daiki screamed and disappeared with Kaoru. My eyes widened and kept saying,' Daiki? Kaoru?'. After a few minutes Butch and he saw that Daiki and Kaoru wasn't here. He dropped the water and looked everywhere then looked at Boomer and Brick.

" Where's Kaoru and Daiki?" They looked at where the girls were before. He froze and started to rampage and talked to himself by saying," Why didn't I stay with them?! Why did I leave them?!" And it goes on and on.

_Remember Takeshi! Practice your wolf powers! They're like mine remember?_

_Remember?_

I blinked twice then tried the sensing someone power. I began sweating then felt Kaoru's energy it was very weak. I sensed it right were they disappeared.

" Wait a minute. That means they're not gone they're right here! Daiki used her power to enter Kaoru's head and both of them are in her head! That's how they both disappeared!" I thought aloud. All of them looked at me confused and told them where Daiki and Kaoru are. They nodded and Butch suggested that we would rest here until the girls are back.

I looked at the sky and it was about 2pm. I yawned and I went to sleep.

* * *

**This is all I can do know! I won't stop updating! I'll update day by day throughout these week! So see ya nxt time on ' Perfect Two: The Search'!**


	5. The Journey

**Me: Okay! Thank you peeps for reviewing!**

**PPGZ: Yea! **

**Miyako & Momoko: You made BGFAM happy!**

**Kaoru: At least BlueGreen didn't make Butch perverted.**

**Me: Well...* gulps***

*** Banging heard***

**Kaoru: O.o someone gave him a perverted potion,right? * BGFAM nods* How long?**

**Me: Hehehe...Its about 5 or 6 months...**

**Kaoru: WHAT!**

**Butch: Let me in! I want to be with my Kaoru! * Bangs the door harder***

**Me: Kaoru! Help me put some locks and heavy stuff! * locks the door and puts many heavy stuff with Kaoru's help***

**Miyako: Please read and review! :)**

**Momoko: Yea! And BGFAM doesn't own anything except the plot and some of her characters!**

*** Momoko & Miyako waves hi to the reviewers***

**Kaoru: Wait! Is Butch perverted in the story?**

**Me: No.**

**Kaoru: Yes!**

*** Outside***

**Butch: What! I fucking hate you!**

*** BGFAM & Kaoru laughs sinisterly***

* * *

**In Kaoru's mind**

**Kaoru's POV**

My head hurts...I opened my eyes and saw darkness. Then pictures began to form. My memories...about my foster family...how they die...how we had so much fun together throughout the years...I gripped my hair and fell to my knees...I don't want to remember...I forgotten everything and had already a happy family...with Butch/Koishite and the others...

" Kaoru! Where are you!?" Wait that voice...Its Daiki! I saw her and ran to her.

" Daiki!" She hugged my back and I got confused.

" Where are we?"

" We're in your head. When we were racing you fell down in pain. I entered your head to heal you,but it turns out that we both got stuck here."

" Wait. That means I'm still out there. I'm still unconscious. Right?" Daiki shooked her head.

" Then how did we get inside my head when I'm not in them?"

" I don't know.." She looked down and I imagined something. A figure appeared and came near us. It was a guy. He had brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing butler clothes.

" Lady Kaoru," the guy butler said then bowed." You summoned me,so what do you need?" Mine and Daiki's eyes widened and I asked," How do we get out of her?." The butler thinks for a while then snapped his fingers." Because,my lady,you'll have to pass something very hard to forget to get out of here." I nodded understanding. Then when I was going to ask what should I forget. The butler was gone.

" So..." I said,pacing back and forth." What memory should I forget? Hmmmm..." I scratched my head and Daiki snapped her fingers. I looked at her seeing that she knew what should I forget.

" Kaoru,you should forget about your past life." I got confused." About your foster family,how they died and everything." She looked at me. Memories of my foster parents came circling around me. I gripped my hair." You have to forget..." I dropped to my knees and a person appeared.

_Who is very important to you? _Someone said in the back of my head._ Your foster family. _A picture of my family appeared then it changed to someone with raven hair and forest green eyes._ Or Butch. You have to choose who to_ forget...

Memories of my foster family. We had fun together... Then I remembered. I only hang out with them sometimes because...I'd always hang out...with Butch...

" Butch is more important to me! I'd rather forget about my foster family,how they died and everything!" I yelled. Then the painful memories stopped flowing and I groaned.

**In Reality**

I sat up and saw the trees and the black sky. I'm awake! I look to see the others were sleeping and I heard someone groan. I looked over to my side and saw Daiki! I shook her to wake up and I said,

" Daiki! We're awake!" We both stood and high-fived. I looked for Butch and there he is. He's sleeping near me while the others were sleeping around us in a circle. Then I smirked. I have a plan in mind.

" Daiki,let's act we're in pain and when they awake... Wait,can you make half our bodies disappear?" Daiki nods and I continued." You make half of our bodies disappear. Ok?" She smirked. We laid down back to our places and hissed in pain. Everyone started to wake up and Daiki put dust on half of my body and hers.

" Daiki? Kaoru?" Miyako rubbed her eyes and screamed. Everyone looked at us shocked.

" He-Help uss!" I said,dramatically screaming in pain. Breaker smirked and laughed. Everyone looked at him shocked.

" Good acting,Kaoru!" Daiki smirked and puts out the invisibility. They all looked shocked." Wow,you guys were tricked! Same was I!" Daiki laughed. We looked at her weirdly.

" Well,last time...I tricked Breaker like what we did to you guys!" She chuckled and all of them growled.

" We have to find Kaoru's family now. Lets go to..." Butch looked through the map and got very confused." Boomer,where did you get this map?" Boomer scratched his head." Well,in the library..." " WHAT?!" Boomer gulped." You idiot! I told you to get the map in my room!" " I'm sorry!" Boomer hid behind Miyako. Daiki took the map and hit Butch's head.

" What was that for?!" Butch whined.

" Boomer...took the right...MAP YOU IDIOT!" Daiki screamed at him.

" Really?"

" Yes!" I looked at the map and a riddle came out.

_Never before seen by anyone here_

_Nobody went there for a 100 of years!_

_You have to jump from place to place_

_To search for this hidden place _

" I don't get the riddle.." I said.

" Me either." Both Butch and Daiki said. Momoko looked and read. Her face lit up." Guys! I got the riddle!" " What does it mean?" I asked. She cleared her throat and said," Never before seen by anyone here. That means our search shouldn't start here!" We nodded and she continued," Nobody went there for a 100 of years! What place hasn't been seen or searched through here?" Brick's face lit up.

" The Forbidden Forest! Nobody before seen by anyone here: The Peaceful Forest. Nobody went to the Forbidden Forest for a 100 of years! Good job,Momoko!" Momoko blushed. Great the red heads were the first ones who got this riddle. I rolled my eyes." Can we continue now?" Momoko nodded." You have to jump from place to place to get to the Forbidden Forest! Ok,the next one it To search for this hidden place. To search for this hidden place is to find somewhere foggy that covers the place to be seen!"

" Guys! There's another riddle!" Daiki said and we all looked.

_Don't fear the place o__r you'll be turn to dust _

_Find the place quickly from dawn to dusk!_

_Or you'll be killed by people whoever protects that place.._

_So be careful whoever enters there.._

_ Not a single monster should be found entering there._

" Okay! Nobody should fear the Forbidden Forest!" Butch said and looks at Momoko,Miyako,and Boomer." Got that?" They nodded. Momoko wrapped her arm on Brick's and Miyako hugged the arm of Boomer.

" Let's get going!" I was about to turn werewolf when Daiki pulled my hair." What was that for?!"

" You whine like Butch." She smiled and Butch and I blushed." Nobody should act like a monster! Remember: Not a single monster should be found entering there." We nodded and we began our long journey. Climbing cliffs or trees,jumping form rock to rock. But we didn't know was that someone was watching our every move.

* * *

**Unknown POV**

Those pathetic brats understood the riddles! Nobody could understand the riddle. They ended up dying! I growled and jumped from tree to tree spying on the brats. The two raven-haired girls looked up at the trees where I was. I hid and looked at them. One just shrugged,but the other kept looking and glared. All the brats stopped.

" Kaoru,what are you doing? We have to go!" I thought they left so I looked and an arrow pierced through my shoulder blade. I fell on the ground with a loud thud.

" Good shot,Miyako! Your power on making things is getting good!" The blonde haired boy said.

" Thank you,Boomie!" The pig-tailed blond haired girl said,giggling.

" Will you two fucking shut up! There's a spy here!" The raven-haired yelled. A raven-haired gir-I mean boy picked me up by the shirt and growled.

" Who the fucking hell are you?!" He hissed. I gulped and the orange-haired gu-wait he seems familiar to me. The familiar guy growled." Dexter!" That voice. I smirked." Well,hello there,Brick. Long time no see." Now I know who they are the Rowdyruff Boys. The sons of the king! I looked at his side and saw the girl who I fell in love glaring at me." Oh come on,Momoko. I know you lik-" I was cut off by a painful punch on my stomach. I held my stomach,painfully. I was coughing up blood.

" Stop sating that MY girl like you!" Brick growled at me. I was kicked on the stomach by no other than Butch. He picked me up by the shirt again. He glared daggers at me." Why are you spying on us,Dorkster?!" I growled. I hate that nickname!

" Why should I tell yo-" I was punched on the cheek. I thought it was Brick,but it was the raven haired girl.

" Tell us or I'll beat the crap out of you!" She yelled,ferociously. She glared daggers that gave me chills down my spine. I gulped." O-Okay,b-but pl-please stop gl-glaring at me!" I said. The girl smirked and the other raven-haired girl formed an 'o' on her mouth.

" Someone told me to spy on all of you so you won't find those two missing people!" I said,fearfully and the scary girl asked," Who?" " I don't know. I think he was monkey 'cause I saw a tail and he had fur all over his body."

* * *

**Butch's POV**

" I don't know. I think he was monkey 'cause I saw a tail and he had fur all over his body." Dorkster said. Wait a monkey. I thought for a moment and knew who that monkey was." Mojo."

" Huh?" My Kaoru asked.

" Mojo. Mojo Jojo told Dorkster here to spy on us so we can't find your family. So we have to kill him." I pointed at Dexter. He looks at me,fear written on his face.

" Why do we have to kill him?" Miyako asked. She's always a softy,just like my brother.

" Because he'll report about our encounter,Miyako!" Momoko said. Now she makes sense! Every time we'd talk about something important she'd be a goof ball! ( Sorry for all Momoko/Blossom fans! And if your asking,Brick could have read Butch's mind and goes protective to Momoko. Well,because their not allowed to use their usual vampire powers. Dorkster could know that they're vampires and werewolves. :) Hope you understand!)

" Oh! But I don't want to see someone get killed!" I face palmed and saw that Dexter is trying to escape,I gripped on his shirt.

" Then don't look,baka!" Kaoru said,impatiently. That's it! I made a blade on my arm and thrust it in the heart of Dexter. I kept hitting him until all Dexter has is his legs,arms,and head. Dexter is dead.

" Where should we bury him?" I looked at Kaoru and she pointed on the ground. I nodded and she turned wolf and dug. After making a big pit,I kicked Dexter's remains and buried him. I looked at the others. Miyako was hiding her face on Boomer's chest,same with Momoko. My little sister and he BFF's were frozen.

" Guys we have to get going. We have to reach Forbidden Forest before dawn." I said and they nodded. We continued our journey. I looked up at the dark sky. It was about 2 am in the morning. Thank goodness,us vampires created wristbands to protect us from the sun! I held Kaoru's hand and she smiled.

* * *

**Me: This is all people! I made it a bit long because my time is almost up to stop using the laptop! So please Review!**

**Kaoru: Bluegreen! Butch is almost destroying the door!**

**Me: WHAT! See you around people! **

*** BGFAM uses some carpenting and the door was fixed***

**Butch: What the fuck! Hey! No fair!**

**Kaoru and Bluegreen: See ya around!**


End file.
